Pokémon, Bakugan, Duel!
by Yvee Moss
Summary: A new tournament is about to begin, but unkown to our heroes, this is not a normal tournament. Brawlers, Trainers, and Duelists from all over have come to pit their skills. They will learn of new creatures they'd never seen before. But is that all?
1. The Start of a Tournament

**Me: Hey! Welcome to Pokémon, Bakugan, Duel!**

**Tea: What is this? Are you trying to mash together three different animes?**

**Me: Maybe. What's wrong with that? Besides, you don't even duel or battle. So shut up! I don't need commentary from the peanut gallery, thank you.**

**Tea: Just do the disclaimer before you make someone mad.**

**Me: Right. I do not own, Yu-gi-oh, Bakugan, Pokémon, their characters or their amazingly awesome creatures. Now get on with the story!**

Regular POV

Ash and Pikachu are off once again, but this time in a new region, where an epic journey awaits them. With them are Dawn and Piplup and together, the four of them couldn't be more excited about their latest adventure.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon we'll find here," Ash enthuses.

"I don't know," Dawn says. "But I bet they'll be great."

"Of course they will."

They continue on, as eager as ever for their future in the Bakuna Region.

*Elsewhere in the Bakuna Region*

Regular POV

"I wonder what this newest tournament is for," Yugi speculates. "I mean, no one knows who's hosting it, and we have no idea who else is in it. What did you say it was called again?"

"The Allsfare Tournament," Joey reads from the letter he'd received in the mail early that day. "Where anyone can pit their battling skills against each other for the chance to win the title, Master Battler. What'd'ya think, Yug?"

"It sounds like a great time. Who knows, maybe we'll win."

"You'd say that."

"I don't know, guys," Tristan cautions. "Look at that title: Allsfare. It makes you think that everything in battle is fair. Don't you think guys using those creepy Millennium Items would take advantage of that and cheat?"

"I guess so, Tristan," Yugi agrees.

"But don't they cheat anyway? Allsfare or not?" Tea challenges.

"True," they all nod.

"Oh well," Yugi shrugs. "There's only one way to find out and that's to enter this tournament and duel our hardest."

"Yeah," Joey agrees.

*Again, somewhere else in the Bakuna Region*

Regular POV

"Da-_an_! No shoes in the house!"

Like always, Dan ignores his mom as he races up the stairs and tosses his backpack on the floor, before jogging back downstairs and heading out on his bike. "Yeah! Let's go, Drago!"

Drago sits on Dan's shoulder. "Don't you think you should listen to your mother, Dan?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I always listen to her."

Drago sweatdrops at how dense his brawling partner is. "Never mind."

"Oh well. Today is the start of the Allsfare tournament in the Interspace and Marucho said he'd start without me if I didn't get there on time. Can you believe that he's actually opened up the entire Interspace for brawlers across the universe? Our rules don't exactly apply to them, so he's set it up the only limitation is one's conscience. It'll be great!"

"Don't be surprised if Bakugan show up on their own though, Dan," Drago cautions. "I wouldn't be."

"Of course not. It's open to New Vestroia, Gundalia, Neathia, and Vestal, not to mention any other unknown world that Dr. Michael can open his portal to."

"Vestal? The tournament is open to the Vestals? Why?"

"Well, since Zenoheld is gone, I'm sure Mira and Keith have informed the citizens that Bakugan are intelligent creatures too."

"If you say so," Drago agrees.

Dan parks his bike outside the Interspace transport station and heads in, immediately. When he gets there, the building is crowded with angry brawlers.

"What do they mean opening has been postponed? What's going on?"

"I want to see the person in charge!"

"Hey! There's Dan Kuso and Drago! Maybe they know what's going on!"

"Uh oh," Dan breathes.

"I suggest we get inside before they trample us," Drago tells Dan.

"Good idea." Dan shoves his way through the crowd to one of the transportation rooms and swipes his card.

"Dan Kuso. Identity verified. Welcome to Bakugan Interspace." The doors slide open and Dan rushes into one of the pods there and he is zapped into Bakugan Interspace, Drago on his shoulder.

"There you are," Marucho called. "We've been waiting for you. C'mon, we gotta start the tournament or the brawlers will knock the door down."

*Earlier that day*

"Hey, Dawn, look at this," Ash stops at the sight of a poster stapled to a tree. "'Come one, come all, to the Allsfare Tournament, where anyone and everyone can show their skills as battlers. Do you have what it takes to be the Master Battler? Come sign up and find out.' It says we can register at the Pokémon center. Let's go."

"Hey, Ash, do you think this is the Bakuna Region tournament?" Dawn asks, carrying Piplup in her arms. "If so, can I join too? It sounds like fun!"

"Why not? It says everyone doesn't it?"

"I guess you're right," she agrees. "Let's go."

They race to the nearest Pokémon center and stop at the counter where they see Nurse Joy standing. "Can we sign up for the Allsfare Tournament?"

"Sure. What's your name?" she asks.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region," Ash informs her. "And my Pokémon are Pikachu, Buizel, and Chimchar."

"And I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town. My Pokémon are Piplup, Pachirisu, and Quilava."

"Okay then. You're all set." She hands them each a new Pokédex and an ID card. "The Pokédex will show you where to go for the tournament and the ID is your way in. Don't lose it."

"Hey, Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Ash calls as he and Dawn leave the Pokémon center. They follow the directions the tournament arena where a huge crowd has formed. "Whoa. Do you think we'll be able to get in?"

"I don't know," Dawn says.

**Me: So? So? What'd'ya think? Did you like it?**

**Tea: *shrug* It was okay. When does the action start? This is nothing compared to my everyday.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. We all know what life is like for the Duel Monsters gang. ;D**

**Tea: Exactly. That sign is a mark of our friendship.**

**Me: *roll eyes* Be sure to check out the next chapter. Until then, Peace Out!**


	2. New Techniques

**Me: Chapter 2 is coming at you head on, folks. So get ready.**

**Tea: I hope I can keep up. This is getting confusing.**

**Me: When a character doesn't like their situation, they can always blame-**

**Tea: The author?**

**Me: Exactly. Wait. What?**

**Tea: *sighs* Yvee Moss does not own Pokémon, Bakugan, Yu-gi-oh, their characters, or any othe the amazing creatures. Did I say that right?**

**Me: Perfect.**

"Hey, Yug," Joey murmurs. "What's with the lack of duel disks? Wouldn't you expect the tournament to be played with the most advanced form of dueling?"

"I don't know, Joey," Yugi shrugs. "Maybe the tournament host came up with another way to duel. I guess we'll find out."

"I guess," Joey agrees.

*Inside Interspace*

"You guys ready to start the tournament?" Dan asks.

"You bet," Shun nods. "Start it up, Marucho."

Screens pop up, revealing the Interspace Transportation buildings. "Welcome, one and all to Bakugan Interspace, the site of the Allsfare Tournament," Marucho announces.

*Bakuna Region Interspace Building*

"Bakugan? What the heck is a Bakugan?" Joey asks. "You have any idea, Yug?"

"Maybe, it's a new duel monster," Yugi suggests. "Shh… Listen."

"Many of you have come a long way to enter in this tournament and are probably wondering why Interspace is not currently open. Well, I'll tell you why. It's because the tournament is about to commence," Marucho explains from the screen. "Please present your Identification cards upon entry, and please, be nice to other brawlers wishing to enter Interspace. No pushing or shoving. You're all headed for the same place and will get there soon."

"That's right!" Dan butts in on the side of the screen. "And the best of you will be able to pit your skills against Drago. Win and you will be named the Master Battler."

"Who's Drago?" Joey asks dumbly.

Yugi only shrugs.

"_WHAT?_" a girl with silver hair shrieks. "He's only the greatest Bakugan in the world. _No one_ can defeat him."

"And you would be…?" Joey wonders.

"Julie Makimoto. Subterra. Battle Brawler. Thank you very much."

"Whatever that means. Subterra? Battle Brawler? Any ideas, Yug?"

Yugi shakes his head. "Well it was nice meeting you." He waves as he and Joey move forward in line.

"Let's go, Pikachu. We're gonna beat this Drago guy hands down," Ash says, clenching his hand in a fist.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeals.

"Right," Dawn agrees.

They run in, Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder and Piplup in Dawns arms. The crowd quickly disperses and they come up to the entrances for the arena. They swipe their cards and head in. They step into the pods and are zapped into Bakugan Interspace.

"AH! What's going on, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi," Pikachu murmurs, frightened.

"Hold on, Piplup." Dawn squeezes Piplup as the little Pokémon flails for freedom.

"Pip pip lup!"

"Ready to kick some kiester, Yug?"

"You bet."

The two step into the Interspace pods, totally at ease until their forms begin digitizing. "This is new."

"Kaiba tech, no doubt," Joey grumbles. "Those Big 5 guys really get me steamed."

They disappear into the Interspace as more kids line up to follow.

*Interspace*

"Whoa, what is this place?"

"Pika…chu."

"Why, you're in Bakugan Interspace for the start of the Allsfare Tournament," Marucho informs the trainers and their Pokémon. His eyes land on Pikachu and widen. "Whoa, I've never seen a Bakugan in its normal form inside Interspace while not battling. Nor have I ever seen one so small."

"Huh?" Ash breathes. "Bakugan? You mean Pikachu? I don't know what a Bakugan is, but Pikachu here is my very best friend. Right, Buddy?"

"Chau!"

"Same here," Dawn agrees. "Piplup here is my partner."

"Piplup!"

"Intriguing." Marucho fixes his glasses on Piplup, examining him. "Well, this is a Bakugan. Meet Aquos Tristar."

Tristar hovers beside Marucho, sizing Ash and Pikachu up. "They don't look to tough, but what is that thing? A mouse or a rat?"

"Pikachu and Piplup are Pokémon. You've never heard of them?"

"Never." Marucho shakes his head. "I wonder if Dr. Michael's portal allowed not only different Bakugan universes, but completely different worlds as well. These Pokémon are an interesting sight to behold."

"Pokémon, Bakugan. Any of this make any sense to you, Yug?"

"None." Yugi shakes his head as he and Joey approach Marucho and Ash. "What's a Bakugan, or a Pokémon even? Those things can't be real."

"Aren't you here for the Allsfare Tournament?" Marucho asks Yugi and Joey.

"Of course," Joey snaps. "But I'm not seeing any duel disks, so apparently, it's not a dueling tournament."

"Duel disks?" Marucho examines the disk on Joey's wrist. "Wow. I've never seen technology like this before. It's amazing."

"It's Kaiba tech. Is he here?"

"I don't know, Joey," Yugi says. "I didn't see him at the entrance."

"Wait, you say you're here for the Allsfare Tournament, but what do you plan on fighting with? You've never even heard of Bakugan and I'm assuming you don't have one of these Pokémon creatures. What will you use?"

Joey pulls out his duel deck and shows the boy that's even shorter than Yugi. "This. What else?"

Marucho sifts through the cards, reading their descriptions and abilities. "Um, you do know this is a tournament that involves real creatures and real abilities that could harm any number of bystanders were they of a mind to."

Joey smirks at Yugi and the small boy just blinks at his friend before his eyes widen. "No way, Joey. I am _not_ taking out the Egyptian Gods. It's too dangerous."

"I was just gonna ask you to show the kid," Joey excuses. "Jeesh, touchy."

"Oh. Okay." Yugi pulls out his deck as well and searches for Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk, before pulling out the three God cards. "These are what Joey here is implying."

"Ah yeah! Those three are one of a kind! Near impossible to beat." Joey beams. "They're the baddest of the bad."

"They are impressive, but like I said, the creatures in this tournament are real," Marucho repeats. "It will take a lot more than cards to even stand a chance."

Joey's brow rises at Yugi as he holds up his duel disk. "Not happening." A translucent Dark Magician appears at Yugi's side as does the one and only Pharaoh. Both have their arms crossed and eye Yugi speculatively. "If these creatures you're talking about are as dangerous as you say they are, then I'll save these three for the battles. Besides, I think we'll be fine so long as we have our duel disks. This is virtual reality, right? If so, the holograms projected by our duel disks will be just as real as any Bakugan or Pokémon."

"Hmm, I never thought of that. I guess you're right. But be warned, some of the Bakugan can get pretty powerful," Marucho explains. "They are also rather large. They can get to be as big as buildings in some cases."

Ash sweatdrops at Marucho's words. He doesn't have one Pokémon that could size up a Bakugan if they get that big. Pikachu won't stand a chance.

_Do not worry, Ash._

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Dawn asks him.

"Uh, I thought I heard a voice," Ash explains. "Must be my imagination."

_Ash, you should know my voice. I'm surprised you have forgotten me so soon._

"Wait. I know that voice." Ash looks up to see a shadow block out the light above them. A smile spreads across his face and his eyes shine. Pikachu's expression matches that of his trainer and the little Pokémon throws his arms up in excitement. "Lugia!" Ash shouts.

The massive Pokémon lands beside the small group and tucks his wings away. _Long time, no see, Ash. How've you been?_

"Lugia, what are you doing here? How did you get in here in the first place?"

_I snuck away in one of your empty Pokéballs._

"You did?"

Lugia nods. _I noticed you were in a bit of a jam, considering Pikachu, Piplup, Buizel, Pachirisu, Chimchar, or Quilava aren't nearly as large as these Bakugan creatures. I brought with me, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. I thought they might be of some assistance._

"Whoa." Ash watches as the three birds land around Lugia and Moltres pecks at the little blonde boy beside his foot.

"Hey!" Marucho complains. "Stop that."

"Marucho!"

"What's going on?"

Dan and Shun stop beside their friend and stare up at the four Pokémon. "What? What are they?" Dan gasps. "I've never seen Bakugan like them before."

_That's because we're not Bakugan._

"Whaaa! Who said that?" Dan's head swivels in search of the voice. "Who's there?"

_Hm hm hm hm hm. I did. My name is Lugia._

Dan stares up at the Legendary Pokémon. "Whoa, telepathy."

"Marucho, what's going on here?" Shun asks. "Who are they?"

"These are a few kids that received notice of the tournament, but have never heard of Bakugan before today. They thought it was a tournament by their own standards. These two know of creatures called Pokémon." Marucho gestures to Ash and Dawn. "And the two with the strange technology on their wrists use cards and holograms. We believe the holograms would be as real as any Bakugan here, since this is virtual reality. And now these four have shown up. Apparently they are rather strong Pokémon. He knows them." He points at Ash and the young kid flinches at the acknowledgement.

"Uh, yeah. These are Lugia, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. They're some of the most powerful Pokémon in the world," Ash explains. "By the way, my name's A-"

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, correct?" Marucho closes the information window he'd read from. "I have files on all participants. And you're Dawn."

"That's right," Dawn confirms.

"And you two are Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler. Welcome to the Allsfare Tournament. I'm Marucho, if you hadn't guessed. And these are Dan and Shun."

"Nice to meet you," Dan greets. "This is my partner, Drago." Drago pops out beside Dan and nods, acknowledging them.

"Hello. I -"

Joey freaks out and jabs a finger at Drago. "Did you hear that, Yug? That little hunk of metal just talked! What is that thing?"

"If you'd let me finish. I'm Drago. I am a Bakugan and I understand that I am one of the first Bakugan you've ever seen. And I am not a hunk of metal. I'm a living creature from a planet known as Vestroia. On earth I take on this ball form and I can only use my true power in battle."

"In speaking of which, why don't we get this tournament underway. I'm itching for a battle. C'mon, Marucho," Dan begs. "I haven't battled since yesterday."

"I agree with the little punk," Joey exclaims. "I need to get dueling, or I may just explode."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

Joey turns to see Tristan and Tea walking up to where he and Yugi stand.

"Ladies and gents, arriving at your six o'clock side, is none other than, Mr. Attitude," Joey announces. "What are you doing here? This is for tournament participants only."

"Not true," Marucho denies. "Anyone can come in. It's all a matter of having the right key card. But as both you and Dan have mentioned, this tournament should get started." He speaks into his wristband, "Okay, Kato, we're ready for action."

"Right away, Master Marucho."

Buildings appear around them and the four Legendary Pokémon take flight to make way for the city that springs up from the ground. They land on the now steady buildings, careful not to damage them.

"Alright, people, let's get this tournament started!" He turns to the duelists and the trainers. "You should be able to figure out who and where you're battling with the wristbands given to you at registration."

**Me: There's chapter 2 for you. I've not the slightest idea when chapter 3 will be up, so keep your eyes peeled. **

**Tea: Ah man, this is getting confusing. I know what duel monsters are, but Bakugan are the cute little guys sitting on that kids shoulder, right?**

**Me: For now, Peace Out!**


	3. First Win

**Me: Hola, Bonjour, Aloha, and just plain Hello!**

**Tea: Little overboard with the greeting there.**

**Me: Ya think? Oh well. Chapter three is finally up.**

**Tea: Finally? You've been posting nonstop since yesterday. **

**Me: Yeah, well, either my file or the site didn't want to cooperate, so it took me forever to be able to upload this next chapter.**

**Tea: Since you're not going to, Yvee Moss does not own, Yu-gi-oh, Bakugan, Pokémon, their characters, or any of the creatures used and/or mentioned**

**Me: Who said I was done?**

**Tea: I did. Just get on with it.**

"Oh. You mean this Pokédex." Ash straps his wristband to his wrist and a screen pops up in front of him. He staggers back surprised. "Whoa. It says I'm battling some girl named Katherine first. Her partner is Aquos Rexinaketh. I'm guessing that's a Bakugan."

"Yes. Bakugan are separated into six elemental attributes. Aquos for water. Pyrus for fire. Ventus for air. Subterra for earth. Haos for Light. And Darkus for Darkness. So I assume Aquos Rexinaketh is a water Bakugan. Are there any attributes for Pokémon?"

"We call them types. There's electric, which Pikachu is, water."

"That's Piplup!" Dawn interjects.

"Pip pip lup!"

"Normal, dark, fire, grass, ice, fighting/earth, psychic, and steel type Pokémon."

"Anything for your cards, Joey?"

"_Yes_. Let's see, there are dark, fire, wind, light, earth, and water."

"Just like in Bakugan," Dan notes.

"So this is Drago." Ash looks Drago over, smiling. "Cool. You're a Bakugan?"

"Yes," Drago confirms.

Ash laughs in amusement. "Awesome. So you can turn into a giant dragon?"

"Yes," Drago repeats, laughing. "You're quite enthusiastic. How old are you?"

"Ten. Why?"

That draws Drago and everyone else but Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu up short. "Uh…" Drago sweatdrops. "Are you sure you should be entered in this tournament then? Isn't your mother worried?"

"Of course not. I've traveled all over, challenging other trainers and winning a bunch of tournaments. My dream is to become a Pokémon master."

"Okay then," Marucho mutters. "We shall let the Allsfare tournament begin! Everyone report to your arenas where your respective battles shall commence!"

"Right," the brawlers, duelists, and trainers around him nod. They all run off to begin their battles, excited.

"Hey, Dawn, who's your first opponent?" Ash asks.

"Uh." She glances at her Pokédex. "Someone by the name of Mira Clay. Her partner is Subterra Magma Wilda."

"Another brawler," Ash observes. "Man this place is teaming with Bakugan and their partners."

"You got that right. What arena are you in? I've got 2b."

"Um, 2a. Hey those two arenas must be close. If one of us finishes early, we can go watch the other battle."

"Good plan."

"Hey, Lugia, do you want to battle with me? We're going against a water type."

_Sounds like a blast. Let's go._ Lugia disappears into one of Ash's many Pokéballs and the young boy keeps running to his arena, before splitting up with Dawn.

"Catch you later. Let's meet back here if we finish at the same time. Here, take Articuno with you. It'll stand a better chance against those giant Bakugan than Piplup." He tosses her Articuno's Pokéball and continues away.

"Okay," Dawn agrees as Piplup squeals, "Pip pip luuuuup!"

"Sorry, buddy," Ash apologizes to Pikachu. "But these guys are way too big for you. Do you mind sitting out of the tournament. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu smiles in agreement with Ash.

"Great."

"Hey, Yug, do you know who we're going up against?"

"Um. It's a tag battle between you and me against someone named Ren Krawler and…" Yugi gasps in astonishment. "Kaiba!"

"What? No way. Let me see that." Joey checks his own wristband and sure enough, Kaiba is their opponent alongside a brawler named Ren. "This guy's partner is Darkus Linehalt. So he uses Bakugan."

"So it would seem. Look at Kaiba's partner."

"Big surprise, he has Blue Eyes White Dragon. That's his favorite monster."

"Uh huh."

"And your partner, Yug?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Slifer?"

"No."

"Obelisk?"

"Uh uh."

"Ra?"

"Guess again."

"I give up."

"The Dark Magician, Joey. He's been my partner since the day my grandfather gave me his deck. I'd never trade up for another monster, no matter how powerful. He's always number one in my deck."

"_I'm proud of you Yugi._"

"Thanks, Pharaoh."

"_You stick to your morals no matter what. That is why you are such an amazing duelist even without my help._"

"I guess. Do you want to duel Kaiba, or should I?"

Pharaoh chuckles. "_I can tell you're gnawing at the bit to duel him. You can. I'll take on the next opponent._"

"Thanks."

"Dan! Hurry up! You're going to miss your own brawl!"

"I'm coming. You know, I'm not as fast without a bike! So be patient." Dan runs to meet Marucho at the arena where his first opponent waits. "So, who's the unlucky sap that gets to battle me today?"

"A kid by the name of Misty. Her partner is Gyarados, a water type Pokémon."

"This'll be easy. Those Pokémon things are pipsqueaks compared to Bakugan."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dan. Did you see those four that showed up to help Ash out?"

"Speak of the devil, look who's here. Hey Ash, what are you doing here?"

Ash stops beside Dan, jogging in place. "I'm heading for my first battle against that Katherine girl. It'll be a blast."

"Ash?"

His feet stop and he turns at the sound of his name.

"What are you doing here?"

"Misty!" Ash exclaims. "I should ask you the same question. Are you entered in the tournament?"

"You bet I am. I'm heading for my first battle right now. What about you?"

"Same here. Who are you up against?"

"A guy named Dan Kuso. Ever heard of him?"

Ash jabs his finger at Dan where he stands behind him. "That's him. Oh and I'd watch out. They don't use Pokémon."

"So I've heard. Yeah. Gyarados is my biggest Pokémon and I'm afraid even he's not big enough to take down those gigantic Bakugan." Her expression falls into one of defeat.

"Uh, you want to use Zapdos?"

"Huh? You have Zapdos with you? When did this happen?"

"Just today, in fact. It along, with Moltres, Articuno, and Lugia showed up to help. I already gave Articuno to Dawn, but maybe you could use Zapdos. Sorry. I know you prefer water types."

"Oh, that's okay. It'll give me an edge in battle." She glances at Dan and catches the Pokéball that Ash tosses to her. "You'd better watch out kid. Cuz' I'm gonna win this."

"There goes my unfair advantage," Dan sulks. "Oh well, Drago and I are going to wipe the floor with you."

"We'll see about that. Later, Ash. Good luck in your battle."

"Hey, you too." Ash hurries off to his arena and awaits his opponent there. When she finally does show up, she enters with confidence and a roaring crowd to back her up.

"Are you ready to lose, kid?" she snaps at Ash from across the field.

"Nope. You?"

"Funny."

"Bakugan field open!" the announcer proclaims.

"Gate card set!" Katherine shouts. She throws down a card that disappears into the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand. Rise, Aquos Rexinaketh!"

"This kid doesn't look to tough," the Bakugan decides as she rises from the ground, arms crossed. She's a blue dragon with wings tucked back and two horns on the top of her head. "What do you say we beat him quick, Kat?"

"You read my mind, Rex."

"So this is a Bakugan up close. Impressive, but not good enough. I choose you, Lugia!"

"What the heck is Lugia?"

Ash whips the Pokéball out at the field and it pops open so a beam of light shoots from it, turning into the Lugia that was hidden inside Ash's Pokéball. "Alright, Lugia, use Aeroblast!"

_Alright then!_ Lugia opens his mouth to reveal a giant orb of energy forming and blasts it at Bakugan. _Take this!_

"Ability Activate! Water Dragon!" Katherine counters.

A wave of water envelopes Rexinaketh, taking on her shape. When Lugia's blast hits, the water disperses, revealing one less Bakugan.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Ash asks.

_I don't know._

"Try right under your nose." Rexinaketh flies up at Lugia from the water below them.

"Ah, dodge it, Lugia!"

_You don't have to tell me twice._ Lugia soars out of the way just as Rexinaketh speeds by. _You must do better than that, little girl._

"Who are you calling a little girl, you mutated whale?"

Lugia rolls his eyes. _Wow, I'm shaking with pure terror,_ he chortles. _Please, I've seen seaweed scarier than you._

"That's it. You ready, Kat?"

"You bet." Her fingers tap her wristband and an odd, blue shape forms above it.

"Ready, Battlewing," the wristband says in a monotone voice.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" She grabs the shape and tosses it at her Bakugan on the field. It lands perfectly and unfolds into a new pair of wings, much larger than Rexinaketh's original wings. The wings appear on the full size Bakugan in front of Lugia and her power spikes.

_So you have a new toy. Big deal. I'll still crush you._

"Lugia, attack with Silver Wing!"

_Excellent choice._ Lugia beats his wings and they begin to glow, slicing the air around him and sending waves of energy at Rexinaketh. _Good luck deflecting that._

Rexinaketh leaps out of the way and hovers above Lugia. "Now, Kat!"

"Battle Gear Ability, activate! Battlewing Vortex!"

Rexinaketh flaps her massive wings just as Lugia had, creating a twister in the arena that engulfs Lugia and pulls water up with it, surrounding him

"Ah! Lugia!"

_Don't worry, Ash. Don't you remember when we first met?_

Ash thinks back to when Lugia first showed himself to Ash and his friends. He'd shown up in a swirling vortex of water. "Oh yeah. Okay, Lugia, you know what to do!"

Lugia roars out as he takes control of Rexinaketh's attack and flies around the arena with it.

"What?" Rexinaketh gasps.

"No way is that possible," Katherine denies.

"You see," Ash begins. "Lugia is the king of the sea. He often travels around in cyclones of water just like this one, so it was an easy task for him to use it to his advantage. Looks like you're out of luck. Okay, Lugia, finish this battle!"

_With pleasure!_ He lands the swirling vortex on top of Rexinaketh, returning her to her ball form and ending the battle.

"Katherine Life Force: 0."

"Battle Over!" the announcer voice shouts. "Ash Ketchum and Lugia win!"

"Awe, man," Katherine sighs. "Oh well. I guess we're not as good as we thought."

"And neither is your brother," Rexinaketh pouts. "We must practice on other, stronger opponents if we wish to win."

"You got that right."

**Me: Now do you get what's what?**

**Tea: Pokémon are the ones like Lugia, Pikachu, and Piplup. They look like freaky little monsters 24/7. Bakugan are the ones that only look like gigantic monsters when in battle.**

**Me: Very good.**

**Tea: Until next time, Peace Out!**

**Me: That's my line!**


	4. Crushing Defeat and Surprise Visit

**Me: Hello, again!**

**Tea: Are you addicted to writing? Because that's all I ever see you do.**

**Me: It's a hobby. It's meant to pass useless time. And I have useless time a lot of the time.**

**Runo: Brawling is my hobby. Right, Tigrerra?**

**Tigrerra: Right, Runo.**

**Me: I do not own Bakugan, Pokémon, Yu-gi-oh, their characters, or any of the amazingly awesome creatures. Kick it!**

*Misty and Dan's battle*

"Dragon Hard Striker!"

Zapdos lands on the ground, wounded and unable to continue.

"Ah, Zapdos! Grrr… You're gonna pay for that, kid!"

"Oh am I?"

"You bet you are," Misty confirms. She turns her attention back to the wounded Zapdos. "Zapdos, return!" She calls it back into its Pokéball and tucks the Pokéball away, pulling out another. "Don't fail me now, Gyarados." She pulls her arm back, ready to launch it in the stadium. "I choose you, Gyarados!" She whips her arm forward, releasing the Pokéball so her next best option appears in front of the Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid.

The comparatively minuscule Pokémon stares down the massive Bakugan and roars out, ready to battle. "That's the spirit!" Misty cheers. "Now, Gyarados, use Hydro Cannon!"

Gyarados lets loose with a massive stream of water from its mouth, aimed right at Drago.

"Titanium Screen!"

A wall appears in front of the evolved Dragonoid and disperses the attack.

"What?"

"Ability activate! Dragon Strength!"

Drago shoots a giant beam from his mouth, completely engulfing Gyarados.

"Gyarados!" Misty runs out, on to the field and to her Pokémon. "Stop! Stop it! You win, okay? You win!" She runs straight into the attack and wraps her arms as far around her Pokémon as she can.

Dan gasps at the sight and calls Drago off. "Hey, that's enough." He leaps from his partner's shoulder and walks up to Misty. "Hey, are you alright? What happened back there? You just ran out there as Drago was attacking. Not a smart idea."

Tears stream down her face as she tries to wake her Pokémon up. "Gyarados? Gyarados, get up. I know you're okay. You just gotta be."

"Hey."

"Are you insane?" she shrieks. "You could've killed him! He's not one of your gigantic Bakugan! He's a third of Drago's size. Did you ever think of that?" She pulls out Gyarados's Pokéball and opens it. "Gyarados, return." She runs out of the arena and to one of the Interspace exits. "Don't worry, Gyarados. You'll be better soon. I'm taking you to the Pokémon center." Once out of the Interspace, she runs to the nearest Pokémon center as fast as she can.

*Back in Interspace*

"Now, Articuno, use Ice Beam!"

A beam of ice shoots down and imprisons the Bakugan below.

"Wilda!" Mira shouts. She groans. "I'll admit, you're a strong battler, but a little ice won't stop us. Gate Card, open! Warlock!"

The ice around Magma Wilda melts and disappears and Dawn stares in astonishment. "What? No way. How did you do that?"

"The Gate Card, Warlock, negates all of my opponent's abilities." Mira smirks. "I don't care what kind of creatures you use, this is still a battle and I am going to win."

"No you're not. Articuno, use Quick Attack on Magma Wilda!"

The large, blue bird flies high in the air and speeds straight down at the Bakugan, sweeping past it before gliding back up. The attack nearly cripples Magma Wilda so he collapses to the ground, panting. "What power in such a small creature."

"Indeed," Mira agrees. "But that won't stop us, will it?"

"Never."

"Ability activate! Land Twister!"

"Land Twister? What does that do?"

Articuno locks up and falls from the sky as Magma Wilda stands back up.

"Now that's more like it," he approves while Articuno crashes in front of him. The now crippled bird staggers to its feet, wincing in pain.

"Articuno!"

Articuno coos a reassurance to Dawn and beats its wings furiously.

"Are you sure?"

It lowers itself to the ground so Dawn can climb on its back.

"Alright." Articuno lifts her up onto its shoulder and she holds on tight. "Let's try this one more time. Articuno, attack with Gust!"

The blue bird soars into the air and beats its wings at Magma Wilda, creating large gusts of air that pin him to the ground. "Ah! Mira!"

"One more time Articuno, use Ice Beam!"

Articuno zaps the Bakugan on the ground with Ice Beam, not only encasing him this time, but also, forcing him out of battle. Mira's life gauge drops to zero and the announcer comes over the intercom. "Battle over! Winners: Dawn and Articuno!"

"We did it! We won!" Dawn throws her arms around Articuno's feathery neck as it lands on the ground. "Way to go, Articuno. You were awesome out there. Thanks for the help." She calls it back into the Pokéball and lands on her feet when it disappears from beneath her.

"That was great battle," Mira congratulates. "You did very well. What was that creature you were using back there? It's not like any Bakugan I've ever seen."

"It was a Pokémon named Articuno. It's actually quite rare, but not only that, it is also legendary. It's one of the few Pokémon large enough to take on a Bakugan."

"It was magnificent in battle, as were you."

"Hey, thanks. You were pretty amazing too. Your Wilda has some great power. He's very strong."

"Thank you."

"Way to go, Dawn!"

"Ha ha. Hey, Mira! Better luck next time, I guess!"

The two turn at the sound of their names to see Dan and Ash walking up to them. "Ash!" Dawn choruses. "How'd you do in your battle?"

"Lugia and I won. I saw you win. You were amazing out there, Dawn."

"Yeah," Dan agrees. "It's not easy to beat Mira here."

"You two know each other?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, we met a while back when-" Mira sighs. "You know what, let's just say we saved the Bakugan together."

"Don't take all the credit, Mira. I'm pretty sure Ace helped too."

"Hello, Keith," Mira greets as a blonde boy with a weird hair style and even weirder clothes walks up. "I never said Ace wasn't there, now did I?"

"You didn't mention him either."

"Guys, this is my brother, Keith."

"Formerly known as Spectra Phantom, but that's another life entirely. I'm pleased to meet some of Mira's new friends."

"I'm Dawn."

"And I'm Ash. This is Pikachu." Ash scratches the little Pokémon behind his ears from where Pikachu sits on his trainer's shoulder.

"What an odd little creature," Keith observes. "What did you call it?"

"Pikachu," Ash answers. "He's a Pokémon like Dawn's Piplup."

"Pip pip lup!"

"Pika-chu!"

"Are you in the tournament, Keith?"

Keith shakes his head at his younger sister. "Sadly, no. I need to get back to Vestal soon. I only had time for a few short minutes."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for stopping by, Keith. Your timing couldn't have been better. Did you see the battle?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you lost, but the battle was amazing. You fought valiantly."

"Thank you, Keith. That means a lot, coming from you."

"You see, Keith here is an amazing battler," Dan explains to Ash and Dawn. "I can't tell you how many times Helios and Drago battled with no final outcome. He's so great, he actually beat me once." Dan laughs at his old friend. "Yeah, but I soon made up for that."

"You sure did." Keith turned back to Mira and smiled at his sister. "I guess it's time I return home now. Are you coming, Mira?"

"I think I'll stay here. I'm not as busy as you are. I'd like to watch the rest of the tournament. If someone manages to beat Dan with these new battling methods, I don't want to miss it."

"That'll be the day…" Keith muses. "Well I'm off. Come straight home as soon as the tournament's over, okay Mira?"

"I got it, Keith. You worry too much."

He laughs and disappears into an opening portal back to Vestal. "Goodbye."

**Tea: Oooohhh. Poor, Gyarados. Dan! I hate you!**

**Runo: Yeah! Why'd you have to go and nearly kill that poor little Pokémon? You'd better hope he's okay.**

**Dan: Hey, it's not my fault that Misty girl threw him out.**

**Runo: Well what was she supposed to do? Her life gauge wasn't empty, but her biggest, strongest Pokémon was down! I could tell she wasn't a girl for giving up too easily. It's not like she'd forfeit for such a measly reason. He was her next best choice.**

**Dan: Girls.**

**All: Hey!**

**Me: That's more than enough bickering. Peace Out!**


	5. The Wrath of Ra

**Me: Yo!**

**Runo: Hey. What's happening today?**

**Me: Read and find out. I'm not about to spoil it.**

**Tea: Oh, does something good happen?**

**Me: You could say that.**

**Runo: Yvee Moss does not own, Yu-gi-oh, Pokémon, Bakugan, the characters or their creatures. Now get started!**

As soon as Keith is gone, Dan's wristband beeps and a screen pops up on it, revealing Marucho's face. "Hey, guys, you won't believe what I'm watching right now," he says. "Yugi and Joey are battling Ren and some guy named Seto Kaiba. It's awesome. You gotta get down here right away."

"On our way, Marucho." Dan closes the screen and the group is transported to an arena on the other side of Interspace. They stand at the back of the crowd, watching from behind the rows of seats the action taking place.

On the field are Darkus Linehalt with his battle gear, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, and a few cards, hidden from view.

"Glad you made it," Marucho calls, jogging up to Dan. "This battle is getting good. Apparently Yugi and Joey know Kaiba—you could say they aren't his biggest fans in the world—and all three of them are using monsters and abilities I've never even seen before. A lot are like some of ours where they power up you or power down your opponent, or they can even negate attacks. It's all quite fascinating."

"What's going on now?" Ash asks.

"Well, Ren has Linehalt on the field and he's already activated his Gate Card. Yugi has that magician guy—I think he called it Dark Magician. And every time Kaiba tried to destroy it, he protected his monster in some new way each time. The cards used aren't just cards after all. Those things on their arms are called duel disks and they project holographic images of the pictures on the cards and put their effects into action. Since this is virtual reality, their creatures are just as real as any Bakugan or Pokémon here. It's really quite amazing."

"Now, it's my turn!" Joey calls out. He draws a card and glances at it momentarily. "I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted! With this, I can bring back my Red Eyes. Say hello, Kaiba, because Red Eyes is not going down so easily."

The great, black dragon reappears on the field, staring Linehalt down.

"We'll see about that," Ren says. "So, if you're through, I'm not too fond of this taking turns. I prefer attack and counter. You ready, Linehalt?"

"I'm always ready," the Bakugan answers.

"Battle Gear Ability, activate! Boomix Dimension!"

Linehalt takes aim at the Red Eyes Black Dragon, steadying his Battle Gear. The shot powers up, building energy at the end of Linehalt's Boomix.

"Swords of Revealing Light!"

Swords of light pierce the sky and surround Kaiba and Ren.

"What's going on? What is this?" Ren demands.

Kaiba only laughs humorlessly. "Don't you get it? Yugi just activated his Swords of Revealing Light card. Now we can't attack for three whole turns. You might as well get comfortable."

"I don't think so. Ability, activate! Darkness Blizzard!"

A storm of pure darkness blows the shining swords off the field, freeing Linehalt and Blue Eyes. Yugi's already harsh expression tenses. "So you destroyed my Swords. Go on."

"Now, Linehalt, finish that dragon!"

The Boomix finishes charging and releases a massive blast straight for Red Eyes.

"Red Eyes, get outta' there!" Joey shouts at his monster. The dragon takes flight, avoiding Linehalt's attack with ever increasing speed. Joey stares at his cards as Red Eyes flies around the field, buying him some time. His eyes light up and he grabs one of the cards in his hand, throwing it on his duel disk. "Read em' n' weep. I'm about to win this duel. First, I'll start off by summoning my Baby Dragon to the field."

The little, yellow dragon appears where Red Eyes once stood before it took off.

"Sorry, Red Eyes," Joey murmurs. He nods at Yugi and his partner activates one of his own magic cards.

"I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn. With it, I revive Joey's Time Wizard and activate its special ability."

"Go, Time Roulette!" Joey inputs.

The dial on the Time Wizard's scepter begins to spin, quickly picking up speed before slowing down again and stopping on the fifty-fifty chance the team was hoping for.

"Yes!" Joey cheers. "Go, Time Warp!"

And right before their eyes, time on the field begins to speed ahead. Red Eyes Black Dragon lands, fossilizing as a thousand years pass. Beside it, Baby Dragon ages, gaining power just as quickly as the Dark Magician gains wisdom. Soon Joey and Yugi's side of the field consists of Thousand Dragon, Dark Sage, and a fossil of Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey looks away from his best monster as it crumbles to dust and sends the card to the graveyard. Wiping his eyes, he turns his attention back to the battle. "Ready, Yug?"

"Oh yeah. Attack, Dark Sage!"

Yugi's aged Dark Magician uses its wisdom to obliterate Ren's weakened Darkus Linehalt. "My apologies, Ren. I've failed," Linehalt says as he returns to ball form and Ren's life gauge drops to zero.

"Your turn, Rich Boy," Joey mocks.

Kaiba draws his card, scowling at his now empty field. His current state goes against everything he's ever known about duel monsters. He let his opponent get the better of him and he is ashamed because of that. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and set one card face down, ending my turn."

"Can anyone here say predictable?" Joey chants. "Seriously, Kaiba, I never knew you as one to make a move that everyone's seen you play before."

"I don't have time for your annoying sarcasm, you third rate dog. I came to duel and if that's too much for you to handle then you'd better drop out of this tournament right here, right now," Kaiba scoffs.

"Why, I oughta," Joey grumbles. "You're up, Yug. Show Kaiba not to mess around with us."

"Right," Yugi nods. He draws his card as well. "Now, attack, Dark Sage! Take down that Vorse Raider!"

The old magician shakily lifts his arm and uses his scepter to bathe the field in a pool of dark light.

"Not so fast!" Kaiba shouts. "I activate my face down, Soul Exchange!" Rich Boy smirks smugly at his opponents. "With it, I can tribute one of your monsters instead of my own. So now, I sacrifice your Dark Mage along with my Vorse Raider to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

_No,_ Yugi thinks. _I could've sworn he'd use his Crush trap card. Now my counter trap is useless against a magic card._

"Weren't expecting that, were you Yugi? Appear, my mighty Blue Eyes!"

The white dragon takes flight on the field, staring down Joey's Thousand Dragon.

"Attack, Blue Eyes, win me this duel! White Lightning!"

A white beam of light shoots from the dragon's mouth and decimates the older dragon on the field, wiping out the last of Joey's life points.

"Aw man," Joey sighs. "Ah well." He perks up instantly and gives Yugi a thumbs up. "Go get em', Yug. I know you can beat this guy. You've done it before and without the help the Egyptian Gods or Exodia. You'll win. I know it."

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi turns his attention back to Kaiba, scowling. "Let's finish this."

"Gladly. I end my turn. Your move, and I'd make it a good one. You're one attack away from losing this duel."

"I don't think so." Yugi draws his card and places it in his hand, keeping a perfect poker face. _Hmm, let's see here. Kaiba's got his Blue Eye White Dragon on the field and mine is completely empty. I have all three Egyptian God Cards in my hand and Pot of Greed._

"I'll start by activating the magic card, Pot of Greed. You know what that does, so I don't have to tell you, right Kaiba?" He draws his two cards. "Next, I summon Queen's Knight to the field in defense mode and place one card face down. Your move, Kaiba."

Kaiba laughs. "I'd expect better of the King of Games, Yugi. Playing defense is a child's play challenge for my Blue Eyes. But what of that face down? So, instead of attacking, I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"This is gonna get real boring, real fast," Joey drones as he steps beside Ash, Dan, and the others. "I never knew Kaiba as the passive duelist."

"Never would've pegged a guy with an attitude like his to go without attacking either," Dan agrees.

Yugi draws his card. "I now activate my face down magic card, Premature Burial. Now, by paying eight hundred of my life points, I can summon a monster from my grave, and I choose to resurrect my King's Knight."

The kingly knight appears on the field, ready to attack.

"And when both he and Queen's Knight are on the field, I can special summon the Jack's Knight in my deck."

Kaiba's eyes go wide. He didn't expect Yugi's play.

_No. When he played King's Knight the first time, I was sure that was when he'd try to summon the Egyptian Gods. But now he's brought it back and he's got three monsters on the field and he hasn't normal summoned any monsters this turn. He's about to summon an Egyptian God._

"Now, I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"No!"

"Aw yeah!" Joey cheers. "That's what I'm talking about! Nobody messes with Yugi without seeing these bad boys."

The orb of light that is Ra appears on the field and the entire audience is at a loss.

"Wha-?" Ash wonders. "What is that? How does he expect to with a glowing ball of light?"

"I don't know," Dan admits.

"Wait, I think there's more," Marucho points out. "Take a look."

"You're right there's more," Joey confirms.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The orb of light begins to open up, soon revealing a massive, yellow bird unlike anything any of the bystanders have ever seen before. It roars out at Kaiba, shaking the entire field and rattling the stands.

"Oh no!" Marucho cries. "This monster is too powerful. It could seriously do a number on the Interspace system or hurt someone in the audience. I have to stop this battle immediately." He disappears into a portal back to his control room and runs up to the control panel. "Terminate battle in arena B5 immediately," he commands of the automated room.

"Password verification."

Marucho types in his password and waits for the battle on screen to end, but for some reason it doesn't. "Terminate battle!" he repeats.

"System overload. Automatic battle termination ineffective."

"Looks like I'll have to do it manually." He begins typing in commands and passwords, his fingers flying over the keys, all the while keeping the screen that shows the arena in front of him. When attempt after countless attempt to shutdown the arena's battling system fails, he finally decides to call an evacuation. He pulls the screen down in front of him and sets up a two way feed.

"Attention, battlers, duelists, and trainers in arena B5, the battle currently taking place has begun to overload the system and cannot be terminated. For your own safety, please evacuate the arena in an orderly manner."

He watches the screen as the audience quickly dashes for any exit they can find as the walls of the arena begin to crumble around them.

"I wouldn't call that orderly," Marucho sighs, sweatdropping. He looks back at the screen to see Kaiba and Yugi still on the battle field with both their monsters still in play. Dan, Shun, Joey, and Ren direct visitors of Interspace to exits while Ash and Dawn shout at Yugi and Kaiba to abandon the duel. "Guys!" Marucho shouts at the reluctant group. "Get out of there now! It's not safe. I'm going to have to shut down the arena. If you're in there as I do that, you'll be trapped within the hard drive of Bakugan Interspace with no way out."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Dan says. As the last of the audience disperses, he turns his attention to the duel. "Hey, you guys! Call it a draw and let's get out of here!" he snaps at Yugi and Kaiba.

"Kaiba, we have to go!" Yugi agrees.

"No way, Yugi!" Kaiba denies. "We're not going anywhere until this duel has a victor and that will be me."

"We can finish the duel later at the same point, but for now, we have to get out of here," Yugi persists. "The arena can't handle the power of an Egyptian God. It's too dangerous."

Grudgingly, Kaiba agrees to leave and the group heads out the nearest exit as the holograms fade. Once outside, Dan calls Marucho on his wristband. "Okay, Marucho, you're all set. Everyone is out."

"Well, that's weird," Marucho observes.

"What is it?"

"It seems the systems are back online. Once Yugi got rid of his Egyptian God monster, the arena started back up again and its stats are normal. It's like the entire ordeal never occurred in the first place. It's all rather mysterious."

"It must be Ra's doing," Pharaoh assumes, appearing beside Yugi.

"Yeah," Yugi agrees. "But I wonder what about this place would put the Egyptian Gods so on edge. I could sense Obelisk and Slifer weren't too pleased about the location either. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," he admits. "But, just to be safe, I think we should refrain from using the God cards until this tournament is over and we are out of this virtual world."

"Right."

"Hey, uh, Yugi, is it?"

Ash catches Yugi's attention and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle disappears as Yugi focuses on Ash.

"Who are you talking to?"

Yugi's eyes go wide and he glances to his friends for help. They all just turn their heads and refuse to get involved in this mess. "Um," he begins, deciding to tell the straight out truth. "Well, you see, this pendent around my neck is actually an ancient Egyptian artifact that contains the spirit of a five thousand year old pharaoh. That spirit is who I was talking to."

"Really?" Ash blinks in slight surprise.

Yugi nods. Pharaoh and the others just stare at him in shock, surprised that he just told some ten year old boy about the puzzle and the spirit inside.

**Tea: You lie.**

**Me: What?**

**Tea: I asked if something good happened, you said yes, that was the farthest thing from good!**

**Me: I never said yes, I said, you could say that. In my opinion, that was cool.**

**Tea: You're unbelievable.**

**Runo: Stupid Ra! Don't ever mess with Interspace!**

**Me: Peace!**


	6. Post RoundPre Round: Part 1

**Me: Hello!**

**Tea: Took you long enough.**

**Rebecca: Where am I?**

**Me: Don't worry, you're in this next one.**

**Rebecca: Whoopee! Do I see Yugi?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Rebecca: Do I win my duel?**

**Me:... I do not own Pokémon, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or the amazingly awesome creatures. Go!**

**Rebecca: You never answered my question!**

Marucho appears beside Dan and Shun, his hand to his chin. "Since the battle couldn't be finished and probably can't be finished considering how the arena reacts to the power of the Egyptian God monsters, we may have to call this battle a draw and advance you both on to the next round." He glances up at Yugi, an apology on his face. "Sorry, but you'll have to refrain from using those cards while in here from now on."

"No worries," Yugi dismisses. "I wasn't too eager to use them in the first place. I just put them in my deck when I saw the size of these Bakugan. Now that I've seen how this virtual world affects the holograms of our duel disks, I think I'll be fine without the God cards. Dark Magician was much larger than I expected him to be. He'd be able to take that Linehalt character on again, no problem."

Ren scoffs, crossing his arms. "Don't count on it. That minuscule sorcerer of yours couldn't compare to Linehalt's power."

"I don't know, Ren," Linehalt says, hovering beside his partner's shoulder. "When aged into the Dark Sage, that Dark Magician is pretty powerful. It's all the knowledge acquired over a thousand years."

"Yeah, but without that Time Wizard, he's nothing. Your sorcerers have nothing on Linehalt, Yugi," Ren persists.

"Oh yeah?" Joey demands. "Well, my pal, Yugi, here has monsters that would pummel your little Bakugan. Show em', Yug."

"Why, Joey? Is there really any point?" Yugi asks of his friend.

"Of course there is!" Joey holds a fist up with his other fist on his hip—his classic confidence pose. "If this guy won't show your monsters the respect they deserve, then he should see for himself how powerful they are."

"That's okay. Besides, there will be plenty of chances to see any number of my monsters in a duel."

"I guess you're right," Joey agrees, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Dan realizes. "How did your battle go, Shun?" He turns to his friend, a smile on his face.

Shun lowers his head and crosses his arms, as serious as always, but cracks a smile. "Taylean and I won our battle easily."

"Who'd you beat?" Dan continues.

Shun glances back up, his smile still in place. "A duelist by the name of Rebecca."

Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey glance at one another. Yugi turns to address Shun. "Um, was this duelist a little, blonde girl, by any chance?"

"Yeah," Shun nods. "Do you know her?" He lowers his arms.

"I know a Rebecca Hawkins. What'd she do after she lost?"

"Actually, she said something about going to find you. I'd watch out. She's a pretty serious battler, but loses focus easily."

"Don't I know it," Yugi sighs, shaking his head.

"Yugi!" a voice calls. "Yugi, where are you?"

"Uh oh," Joey murmurs. "Quick, Yug, hide."

All heads turn to the sound of the high pitched voice calling Yugi's name. Joey hops in front of Yugi to hide him from Rebecca's view as she gets closer and closer, oblivious to their presence. Her eyes come across Joey, Tristan, and Tea as the struggle to hide Yugi. "What are you guys doing here?" she asks.

"We're here for the tournament, of course," Joey says. "What'd'ya think we were here for?"

"I get that you're here for that reason, but what about these two?" She points to Tristan and Tea, confused. "You two aren't duelists."

"We're here for moral support," Tea says. "Aren't we always?"

"So you're cheerleaders again?" Rebecca scrutinizes the two critically. "Don't you ever get bored of shouting 'Go Joey, Go Yugi' all the time? In speaking of, where's Yugi? I've been looking everywhere for him."

"Uh, not here," Joey dismisses. "He didn't want to enter."

"I know that's a lie," Rebecca accuses. "He'd never miss out on a tournament, especially not one as obscure as this. The people here have never once heard of dueling and it's quite depressing. So, where is he? I know you know he's here somewhere."

"Sorry, Rebecca, but I don't know where he is," Joey continues. "So I lied. He is entered, but I don't know where he ran off to."

"That's a bummer." Something catches her eye—a shine beside Joey's foot. "Or is it? He's right behind you! You're hiding him!" She shoves her way past Joey and Tea and throws her arms around Yugi's neck. "_YUGI!_" she squeals.

"H-hey, Rebecca," Yugi stutters. "How've you been?"

"I've been well. How about you?" she counters.

"Um…"

"Oh no," Rebecca gasps, pulling away. "Did you lose your duel? Don't worry, Yugi, I'm here for you, cuz' I won my duel."

"Uh, Rebecca, was your opponent him?" Yugi points at Shun who opens his eyes from his downward stare to Rebecca.

"Uh…"

"The ones who lie to their friends are the ones who can't be trusted," Shun says.

Rebecca sweatdrops. "Oh. It's you again. Fine, I lost. Big whoop. I'm just not used to these Bakugan or Pokémon or whatever you call them. Were you a duelist, I bet I could've beaten you easily."

"Uh, Rebecca, we all had to battle against these new guys. Kaiba knocked Joey out immediately, but we managed to hold our own against the Bakugan battlers."

"Huh? Oh, well, then. Um…" She fixes her glasses. "I guess I'll see you around, then, Yugi. You may not be so lucky during the next tournament."

"If you say so," Yugi allows as Rebecca walks off and leaves Bakugan Interspace.

"There's something not right about that girl," Tea murmurs.

"Mmhmm," Joey agrees. "Well, we'd better prepare for the second round of the tournament, before it actually starts."

"Right," Yugi nods. "Let's go. See you later, Dan, Ash. Maybe we'll see you later in the tournament?"

"Yeah," Marucho says. "I'll be around Interspace, monitoring the tournament so you can be sure that you'll be seeing me around."

"You ready, Dawn?" Ash asks.

"You bet," she enthuses. "Articuno and I are gonna take it all the way."

Dan laughs slightly, crossing his arms. "Not if Drago and I go farther. We'll be mowing down everyone we face, so you'd better hope you're not one of them."

"Don't think you're undefeatable, Dan Kuso," Dawn challenges. "Every battler has their weaknesses."

"We'll see."

They group parts ways and they all prepare for round two.

**Rebecca: Well, that was anticlimactic. I was hoping to see a duel or two.**

**Me: Sorry. **

**Tea: At least you didn't have to rally audience members out of a malfunctioning virtual stadium. **

**Rebecca: I'm sorry I missed that. I would've liked to see Yugi's Egyptian God on the field.**

**Tea: Be glad you didn't. It was a mess.**

**Me: Peace!**


	7. Round 2

**Me: Hello again!**

**Tea: Long time no see. Where have you been in forever?**

**Me: I'm sorry. Last weekend, I was sick as a dog-**

**Runo: How do you explain all week and Saturday?**

**Me: Writers block?**

**Tea: Uh huh...**

**Runo: Sure.**

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakugan, Pokémon, the characters, or the amazingly awesome creatures.**

"Let's see here." Ash examines his Pokédex for his next opponent. "Looks like we're going against one of those duelists next, Pikachu. What do you think? Wanna test your skills?"

"Pika!" Pikachu huffs, psyched.

"That's what I like to here. It says here that this guy's name is Rex Raptor. He focuses on dinosaurs. Not too bad. You've beaten worse, right, Pikachu?"

"Chu," Pikachu nods.

"But no doubt this guy will have tons of his monsters, so we'd better have back up. I want to let Lugia rest for now."

A loud shriek makes itself known through Interspace and a shadow forms just above Ash. He glances up to see a giant, flying Pokémon descend upon him. Stumbling out of the way, he soon realizes who this Pokémon is.

"Giratina!" he cheers.

The towering beast screeches out once more and Pikachu runs up on Giratina's head. "Pika!"

"No way! You too? This is awesome."

"Pika pi!"

Ash holds out a Pokéball to Giratina who sniffs the little sphere of plastic and metal, pressing the button with its nose. The Pokémon disappears inside and Ash laughs. "Looks like we got us a new friend and some more help, Pikachu."

The little, yellow mouse steps up to Ash and scurries up to its original spot on the trainer's shoulder. "Pik_a_-chu."

"Where is this guy?" Dan groans with impatience. "I'm tired of waiting. I may just fall asleep."

"You're too impatient," Drago criticizes. "Learn to wait for your opponent, because you sure make them wait for you."

"Not true!" Dan argues.

Drago sweatdrops, daring Dan to continue.

"Okay, maybe it is a little true."

"A little," Drago scoffs.

Little laughs echo from the opposite side of the field.

"Finally," Dan sighs. "Who are you? What makes you think you can show up so late?"

"You're one to talk, Dan Kuso," a voice any tall Blondie with an entire strategy based off of luck—Joey Wheeler—would know. This equally tall blonde steps up to her side of the field, a duel disk strapped tight to her wrist. "From what I've heard, you're a late arrival yourself. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get this duel on the road. I summon my Harpy Lady Sisters!"

Three winged women appear on the field, staring Dan down.

"You ready, Drago?"

"Always ready."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan whips his arm forward so Drago flies out toward the field. "Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!"

"I wouldn't usually hit a lady, but when it comes to battling, I think I'll make an exception." Drago appears on the field, roaring and ready to battle.

"Gate Card, set!"

The field is swept over by a green glow that soon disperses.

"Bakugan Brawl!" The green Bakugan flies out onto the field, opening as his partner yells, "Bakugan Stand. Rise, Ventus Taylean!"

"Let's go, Articuno!" The Pokéball flies out of Dawn's hand and releases, not the brilliant, blue bird she thought hid inside, but instead an even larger, snake-like dragon appears, green as grass. "Whoa. Rayquaza? What are you doing here? I thought that was Articuno's Pokéball."

The giant, green dragon shakes its head and turns back to the Bakugan on the field, roaring out its reptilian roar.

"Alright. I guess I should let Articuno rest. You up for the challenge?"

Rayquaza repeats its previous call, letting out an attack all at once.

"Ability activate!"

"I summon the mighty, Two Headed King Rex!" A towering, two-headed dinosaur takes center field and stares Ash down. "Two heads are always better than one."

"C'mon out Giratina!" He whips the Pokéball up so it releases a red beam that soon takes shape. As Giratina forces the messed up twin dinos back, Ash nods at Pikachu to run out onto the field. The little, yellow electric Pokémon dashes beside Giratina, diminutive by a lot in comparison.

"Pi-_ka_!" Volts of electricity spark at its cheeks, as it prepares for battle.

"_That's_ your opposition? A rat and a giant monster? Besides, what can these two even do to my Two Headed King Rex?" Rex laughs, slightly confused.

"Alright, Pikachu, use volt tackle and Giratina, dive bomb that fossil!" Ash commands.

"_Pi_-kapikapikapikapika_pikapikapika. Pik_a_-chu!_"

"Xxaaaiiieee!" ((x -I-E)s.n.: That's how I imagine Giratina's call sounds like, just really high pitched.) Giratina soars way up high and plummets, head first, for the Two Headed King Rex staring down the little mouse charging at it.

Pikachu and Giratina collide with the purple dragon-like dinosaur at the same time, an explosion of yellow volts of electricity shooting up in every direction and into the stands. Bystanders stare in awe as the shots miss them entirely.

"That was lucky," Ash murmurs, staring at the crowds.

"You're right that was lucky!" Rex snaps. "Don't think you'll be getting another attack like that one in too easily."

"Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pi _ka!_"

"I summon Gilasaurus in attack mode. Now, attack that rat, my Gilasaurus! Knock it out and put it down for the count!"

"I don't think so!" Ash denies. "Pikachu, use iron tail! Giratina, use telepathy!"

"What're they gonna do? Hit me with a piece of metal and listen in on my strategies? That's real effective."

"Your sarcasm is getting really annoying," Ash grumbles. "Now, Pikachu! Show him how iron tail really works! Giratina, give him some altitude!"

Pikachu leaps into the air and Giratina flies after it, forcing it higher than ever.

"Xxaaaaiiieee!"

"Pi-_ka_-CHU!"

The little mouse slams down on the dinosaur with its metallic tail, forcing it down to the ground. "That's it," Ash grunts, pleased. "One last time! Finish it off with thunder volt!"

Electricity sparks at Pikachu's red cheeks and soon an enormous shock of lightning blasts from the little mouse to land on the dinosaur before it.

"Piiiiii_kaaaaCHUUUUUU!_"

The dinosaur collapses and fades as Rex's life gauge drops to zero.

"Battle over! Winners: Ash, Pikachu, and Giratina!"

"Haha! Way to go!" Ash cheers.

Pikachu leaps into Ash's waiting arms and Giratina lands beside him. "Thanks a bunch, Giratina. You were a big help."

"Xxaaaiiiee."

The giant Giratina disappears into the Pokéball it came from and Ash returns the Pokéball to his belt.

"Pi _ka_chu!"

"Go, Harpie's Pet Dragon! Take down that Dragonoid!"

"I think not! Dan?"

"Got it. Ability Activate! Titanium Screen!"

The attack of Harpie's Pet Dragon fails the three Harpie Sisters stare in stunned astonishment.

"What? How did you block my attack?" Dan's opponent, the ever so vain, Mai Valentine, demands. "There was no way you could've-"

"Less talk, more action," Dan snaps. "Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker! Finish her off, Drago!"

"With pleasure!"

Mai's life gauge drops to zero and she drops to her knees. "What is wrong with me?" she groans. "Before Duelist Kingdom, I was smacking losers like him around left and right. Now I can't seem to even beat a kid."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, Mai."

She glances up to see Yugi, already finished with his battle. "Yugi?"

He offers his hand and a smile. "I'm sure you could've won easily. It's just that this new battling form is something you gotta get used to."

"Thanks, Yugi." She stands up without taking the little boy's hand. "But no thanks."

Yugi—Pharaoh—sighs, shaking his head.

"I'll stick to dueling and that's that. Besides, where's Joey?"

Yugi glances to where Joey stares Dan down behind him. "Over there. He doesn't seem too pleased that you lost, especially to this guy."

"What beef does that dweeb have with some middle schooler?"

Yugi shrugs and noticeably shrinks in size, the extra yellow spikes in his hair disappearing like magic. "Hey, Joey! Leave him alone. Remember the last time you were being a bully." The two run up to the aggressive blonde and Yugi steps between the two. "Remember, we're just here for the tournament. I think Mai can take care of herself."

"Yeah, fine," Joey huffs, crossing his arms.

"Ability Activate! Shooting Wind-Dusk Slash!"

Claws like Wolverine's grow from Taylean's hands and the Bakugan strikes at Rayquaza, downing it immediately.

"No, Rayquaza!" Dawn gasps. "Return!" She holds out the Pokéball and Rayquaza disappears inside.

"I guess it's your turn, Articuno." She fishes Articuno's Pokéball out and tosses it into the air. "Let's go Articuno!" Out comes the giant blue bird and with it, the ground of the stadium trembles, pitching Dawn, Piplup, and Shun in every direction. "What the?"

Articuno lands beside Dawn, urging her to climb on. She grabs Piplup in her arms and starts scaling up to Articuno's shoulders where she holds on to the bird's feathers with all her might. "Hold on, Piplup!" she orders the little penguin in her hands. Articuno takes off and flies above the mayhem, staring down at it.

"The kids!" Shun shouts.

Dawn's attention turns to the stands where the tremors have spread. The hovering stadium seats begin to teeter and some even descend from the sky. "Oh no! Let's go, Articuno! You too, Rayquaza!" She tosses up the Pokéball so the green dragon soars out. "I'm sorry this is so soon after you battled, but I really need your help!" she begs of the annoyed Pokémon. "Those kids could get hurt if we don't do something quick."

Rayquaza nods and slithers around the falling section, lowering it to the ground softly.

"Hurry, everybody!" Dawn shouts. "Get out of here quick!"

The stands empty of people and Rayquaza releases the crumbling arena seating to steady another. The kids empty out and once the stadium is empty of the audience, Dawn and Shun evacuate.

"Let's get out of here," Shun orders. "This place is coming down."

"Right," Dawn agrees. "Rayquaza, return!"

The dragon disappears into the Pokéball and Dawn and Piplup ride Articuno out of the arena, following Shun and Taylean. The group watches the battlefield fall to bits from the outside in pure astonishment.

**Me: Well?**

**Tea: What is going on?**

**Me: Read and find out.**

**Runo: That's kinda hard to do _WHEN YOU LEAVE US ON A CLIFF HANGER LIKE THAT!_**

**Me: That's the idea.**

**Runo: Yeah, well it's annoying.**

**Me: I can tell. Peace out!**


	8. Mystery

**Me: Hello, hello!**

**Tea: Okay, now this is getting annoying. **

**Runo: Yea, first you leave us on a cliff hanger, now you're missing for days on end. What's up?**

**Me: Um, grounded. I really shouldn't be doing this, so don't tell my parents.**

**Runo: Oh, I'm telling your parents.**

**Me: Why? So I can't write anymore and you're stuck not knowing what happens next?**

**Tea: Way to go.**

**Me: I do not own Pokémon, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or the awesomest creatures that inhabit the shows. **

**Tea: Little much.**

**Me: Go!**

Shun's wristband beeps and a screen with Marucho's face on it pops out of it. "Shun? Shun? What's going on? What happened there? I just got notice that the arena you were in seemingly collapsed in on itself. How is that possible?"

"I don't know. It was weird."

"Marucho!" Dan's voice calls. His face appears beside Marucho's on Shun's wristband. "What is going on? Another field just fell apart. This is insane."

"I don't know, Dan."

"Dawn!"

Dawn turns to see Entei hopping up from behind her. It stops beside her and Ash climbs off. "Ash! What is Entei doing here?"

"Are you guys alright?" he demands, ignoring her question.

"Yeah," Dawn breathes, still shaken. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Ash admits.

Marucho and Dan appear beside Shun and stop short when they see the state of the stadium.

"Oh my," Marucho gasps. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know," Shun says. "The field just collapsed as if there was some sort of earthquake."

"But these arenas are virtual. There's no way there could be an earthquake unless one was programmed in." He presses the call button on his wristband. "Kato, can you check the control room? Something's going on here and we need to find out what."

"Right away, Master Marucho," Kato complies, disappearing from the screen on Marucho's wristband.

"For now, I think we should keep a look out," Shun suggests.

"Right," Dan agrees.

"You do know that means you won't get the chance to battle at all. We'll be watching others battle to make sure nothing goes wrong, right Dan?"

"Yeah, I know," Dan says grudgingly. "Don't remind me."

"We'll keep a look out too."

Yugi and Joey walk up behind Dan and Shun, clapping their hands on the brawlers' shoulders.

"Our battlefields started to collapse again too," Yugi tells them. "And I didn't even have any of the Egyptian God Monsters in my deck. I wonder what's going on."

"You're telling me," Joey sighs, shaking his head. "These fields don't seem to like duel monsters."

Marucho's wristband beeps and Kato appears on a screen that pops up. "Master Marucho, there doesn't seem to be a problem with the systems. But I'm beginning to wonder if it wasn't an _outside_ party, sir."

"Okay. Thanks, Kato. I'll be sure to look into it right away." The screen disappears once more and Marucho glances at the group apologetically. "Sorry, guys. It seems I won't be able to stand lookout with you. But I'll be sure to tell you if I find anything. Kato may be correct in that someone is tearing down our fields from the outside."

"But doesn't the security system warn if someone is trying to get in?" Dan counters.

"It used to, but ever since Ren managed to take control from the inside, I've changed the security so it searches for inside intruders," Marucho explains. "The matter of outsiders is my job now, but whoever this is has managed to evade my detection. I wonder how though."

"I don't know," Ash mumbles. "But you can be sure we'll help too, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Hey, don't count us out," Dawn argues, clenching a fist.

"Pip pip lup!"

"Let's do this," Joey enthuses.

"Let's split up and make sure the battles don't get out of hand," Yugi says.

"Right. Later, Yug." Joey walks off, waving to the group.

"Seeya'. C'mon, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

Ash runs off, Pikachu in tow, to the arena his battle would have been at to survey any damage.

"I'll rearrange the battle lists," Marucho states, a screen popping up from his wristband. He taps a few touch keys on the screen and smiles, pleased. "There. Now all your opponents won't be left waiting for a battle."

"Thanks, Marucho," Dan says.

Ash lingers behind the crowds in the stands of the arena, watching and waiting for anything to go wrong. His original opponent stands on the field, arms crossed and angry.

"Where is this Ash kid anyway?" he demands. "I hope he didn't get scared and run away."

"Pika?" Pikachu growls.

"Don't worry about it, Pikachu," Ash calms. "We're not scared of anything. Besides, he'll get his battle soon enough."

The duelist waits on the field for Ash's replacement, foot tapping in impatience. Finally, the brawler arrives and the battle can begin.

"Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"My turn!" The duelist draws his card and smiles bigly. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!"

"What is that?" the brawler demands. "It looks like my little sister's play phone."

"Laugh all you want, but my Celfon's special ability allows me to dial a random number between one and six and look at that many cards from the top of my deck." The duelist winds his arm like he's a pitcher readying himself to throw a ball. "Dial now!"

As the dial begins, the duelist continues. "And not only can I look at the top cards of my deck, but if there are any Morphtronic monsters level four or below, I can immediately summon one of them to the field."

The dial stops and lands on a two.

"Ha," the brawler chuckles. "Only a two."

The duelist draws his cards and smirks. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode. Now the only monster you can attack is him and since he's in defense mode, I won't take any damage."

"We'll see about that. Ability, activate!"

Dan watches what would've been his battle from up in the stands, ready to intervene at a moment's notice.

"Come on out, Pansage!"

The little, green monkey flies out of its Pokéball, ready to face any opponent.

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

All across Interspace, battles take place and few keep watch, making sure no one gets hurt.

"Since you're the only one with a monster on the field, I can special summon Vice Dragon in attack mode! Next, I summon my Dark Resonator Tuner monster in attack mode as well! Now, since I have all the necessary monsters, I think I'll continue with a tuning if you don't mind.

"Now I tune my Dark Resonator with my Vice Dragon. Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The traveler wanders around Bakugan Interspace and stares up at the buildings that conceal the mighty arenas. She smiles. "Time for my first battle." She enters the arena, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head as she steps up to her place. Her gaze lands on her opponent, who is not the one she was expecting. "Who are you?" she demands. "Where is the brawler named Dan Kuso? He was supposed to be my opponent."

"Uh, sorry," the red haired brawler opposite her apologizes. "Dan the man had something he had to do. Now I'm your opponent."

She sighs angrily, shaking her head. "Very well then."

"Wait up there, Jake!"

The two turn to see Shun drop from the audience into the field.

"Why are you looking for Dan?" he asks.

"You must be Shun. Fine. I will battle you. It would be preferable over that wannabe brawler."

"Hey!"

"Jake is one of the best Subterra brawlers I know," Shun argues. "You'd be lucky to battle him. Besides, Dan and I have dropped out of the tournament."

"How come?"

"That's on a need to know basis." He crosses his arms. "You might as well battle Jake, because he's your assigned opponent now."

She groans in frustration. "Insolence. If I can't battle you or Dan, I'll go find someone else. There are plenty of skilled battlers, trainers, and duelists that I've had my eye on." She turns and leaves the arena, in search of the trainer who has the mighty Lugia in his possession. "Prepare yourself, Ash Ketchum, because I will be your next opponent."

"Ash isn't available either," Shun states.

"Whoa," Jake breathes. "What up with the M.I.A.?"

"You're kidding," she groans.

Shun shakes his head. "I'm seeing a pattern here. So don't bother with Dawn, Yugi, or Joey. They're all just as busy as Dan and I."

"You don't say. Why is that?"

"Like I said, it's on a need to know basis."

"And what if I said I need to know?"

"Why do think you need to know?"

"Just tell me, fool. I haven't the time for your ninja mind tricks."

"C'mon," Shun instructs. "You too, Jake. I think you should know."

"Oh, he needs to know, but I don't," she grumbles to herself.

"Alright," Jake agrees, following Shun and the small, cloaked girl, slightly confused.

Shun takes them to the control room where Marucho monitors the battles as thoroughly as possible. Marucho notices the entrance and glances back at the group. "Hey, Shun. What's up? All seems well from my end."

"Yeah," Shun agrees. "Look who I found."

Marucho returns his gaze to closer examine Shun's company. "Hey, Jake! Long time no see. Sorry I can't be more hospitable. But, as you can see, I'm kind of swamped with surveillance. For some reason, during high intensity battles, the arenas involved in the battles begin to fall apart and we haven't the slightest idea why. This kind of thing doesn't usually happen, so Shun, Dan, and some trainers and duelists we met are keeping a look out so if this kind of thing starts up again we can get the kids out safely."

"No problem, Maruch," Jake dismisses. "Is there any way I can help?"

"So that's why you pulled out," she observes. "Pardon me, gentlemen, but I think I may have a temporary solution to your problem."

"Oh yeah?" Marucho demands, skeptical. "And what would that be?"

She walks over the control panel and pulls out a small, rectangle of sorts, no bigger than her hand. She flips it open like a laptop to reveal not one, but two screens—one on top and one on bottom. From it, she pulls a cord which she plugs into the computer. She taps the screens, presses buttons and when it's all said and done, she snaps it closed and hides it back in her cloak.

"What was that?" Marucho asks, fascinated.

"It's standard for the people of my world."

He raises a brow and glances back at Shun and Jake. "Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Fabia." She lowers her hood to reveal a face very much similar to that of Princess Fabia of Neathia. "You may know of my name, but not of me. You see, I am from a completely different universe than your own. The Fabia you know is princess of Neathia. I am her counterpart in my own universe."

"How did you know how to access the Bakugan Interspace hard drive?"

"It is one of my many talents," she shrugs.

"Do you know why Bakugan Interspace is reacting so harshly to battles—more so than usual?"

"It is because our two universes—embodiments that were never supposed to meet—have collided with each other. This collision has weakened your technology, but worse, it could spell the end of us all."

"Why did they collide?"

"I don't know who, but someone, somewhere, shifted the course of our universe and set it so this would happen. It seems this character is trying to get rid of other universes, but what for, I can't yet decide."

"What did you do to keep Bakugan Interspace stable?"

"Bakugan Interspace is the point at which the two universes met. I closed the gate that opened, but the 'seam' I guess you could say, won't last long. It will soon open again and after that, there is no stopping the progression of our worlds. They will obliterate each other if something isn't done."

"Well how do we fix this mess?" Shun demands. "You seem to be the expert. You tell us."

"Yeah," Jake agrees.

She sighs and begins. "Very well, but you may not like what I have to tell.

**Me: Hmm?**

**Runo: Another cliff hanger, big surprise. Well, what's she gonna say?**

**Me: *inhale***

**Tea: *cuts me off* "Wait and find out" Am I right?**

**Me: Exactly. Peace out!**


	9. Evacuation and Shutdown

**Me: Hia!**

**Tea: I thought you were grounded.**

**Me: I am. But I'm being sneaky...more or less. I haven't been caught.**

**Runo: I'd call that luck.**

**Me: Call it whatever. What matters is that I do not own Pokémon, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or the creatures. Go!**

"You've noticed that the Interspace arenas begin to crumble during high intensity battles, correct?"

The group around her nods, all except Jake who just looks confused.

"The battles are speeding up the destruction of both our worlds, starting with Interspace and spreading outward through all of its exit points."

Marucho pulls up a map of the world and neighboring worlds with Bakugan Interspace gates highlighted as small red dots. "Do you think shutting Interspace down would stop the progression of this destruction?" he asks of Fabia.

She shakes her head. "I don't know. It may work, but the odds are slim to none."

"Wait, Little Maruch," Jake hesitates. "You worked so hard to get Bakugan Interspace up and running and now you're just going to tear it down because some girl that looks like Princess Fabia says that it'll keep the universe from destroying itself? Besides, you heard her, the chance is slim to zilch that it'll work. If it doesn't, destroying Interspace would be for nothing. Do you want to take that risk?"

"I'm with Jake on this one, Marucho," Shun agrees. "How do we know we can trust this girl and even if we can, who's to say destroying Bakugan Interspace will solve anything?"

"I know what you mean guys, I really do," Marucho says, face falling. "It may be a slight chance, but so far it's our only chance. Either way, I trust this Fabia like I trust our Fabia. Just because she's from a different universe doesn't mean she's any different."

Fabia smiles. "Thank you, Marucho."

"But I have to get everyone out first. Jake, Shun, start getting kids out. I'll call Dan and the others."

*In battle arena*

Yugi's wristband beeps and a screen pops up, revealing Marucho's distraught face. "Hey, Marucho, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm going to have to shut Bakugan Interspace down. You guys need to evacuate everyone."

"What? Why?" Dan demands from another arena.

"I'll explain later, but for now we have to get the kids out."

"Okay," Ash nods. "Let's go Pikachu."

"Pika."

"C'mon, Entei!"

Pharaoh takes control and opens the duel disk on his arm, drawing cards from his deck and slapping them on the disk. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician's Valkyrias, I summon you!" The monsters appear before him and fly out onto the field.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go, Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!"

Drago appears on the field beside the Pokémon and duel monsters currently in battle.

"Go, Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Let's go, Articuno!"

All across Interspace, the brawlers, duelists, and Pokémon trainers once doing surveillance, are now throwing out their beasts to grab the attention of Interspace goers.

"Hey, I know those monsters," one duelist recognizes. He stares up at the Dark Magician and his gaze flicks to where Yugi stands behind the audience. "It's Yugi Muto!"

That catches Yugi's attention and he glances at the duelist below and to his monsters. _Stardust Dragon. Which means that must be…_ "Yusei!"

"Yugi, what's going on?" Yusei demands.

Yugi smiles and nods, turning his attention to the entire arena. "Everyone!" he shouts. "Bakugan Interspace is to be evacuated immediately! There have been some technical problems and it needs to be shut down." _Don't make me a liar, Marucho. I hope this has something to do with the crumbling buildings. _

"What?"

"No way."

"The Battle Brawlers wouldn't shut down Interspace."

"_Hey!_"

Yugi turns at the exclamation to see the silver haired girl from outside the transport station. "I know you. You're that brawler girl. Uh, Julia, right?"

"First off, it's Julie. Second, who do you think you are to call an emergency evacuation? I really doubt Marucho would shut down Bakugan Interspace on opening day of the Allsfare Tournament."

"I got word from Marucho personally. He says he has to shut it down." He holds up the wrist with his wristband and up pops a screen of Marucho.

"It's true, Julie." The screen disappears instantly and Yugi lowers his arm.

"See?" he laughs.

"But why?" she begs. "Oh, I'm going to find Dan." She disappears into a portal and Yugi sighs.

"_She kind of reminds me of Rebecca,_" Yugi states to Pharaoh.

"She sure is just as enthusiastic," Pharaoh agrees.

Yusei runs up beside him and claps Pharaoh on the shoulder. "Hey, Yugi. What's going on?"

"Hello," Pharaoh greets. "It's a safety precaution, really. Some of the arenas have been falling apart recently during some of the battles and Interspace needs to be shut down in order to fix the problem. Actually, you may be lucky your duel was stopped when it was. With a monster as powerful as Stardust Dragon out on the field, the same thing could have happened here. The rougher battles seem to overload the system."

"Wow. I'm glad you intercepted when you did then."

"Hey!" Yusei's opponent calls. "Are you going to yack all day with some guy who interrupts our duel, or are you going to get back down here and duel?"

"Calm down, Crow," Yusei calls. "Besides, I don't think we'll be able to finish our duel."

"Why not?"

Yusei nods at Yugi. "Listen to him, guys! Interspace is going to be shut down. We need to get out of here, now."

The stands empty of unwilling people and the three remaining duelists smile in approval. "C'mon," Yugi instructs. "There are many more arenas with plenty of innocent kids in them. We have to get them out too."

"Right," Yusei nods. "I don't know what kind of person I'd be if I didn't help a friend. Let's go, Crow!"

"Right behind ya, pal." The three leave and head for more arenas. Yusei and Crow are soon joined by the other signers and Leo.

"Are you serious?" Leo demands, astounded. "That is so cool! We're like heroes getting the innocent civilians out of harm's way before anything can happen to them."

"Leo," Luna sighs. "I don't think that's what he meant."

"This is serious, Leo. I think you and Luna should leave this to us," Yusei instructs.

"Yeah," Akiza agrees. "We wouldn't want you guys to get hurt. Alright?"

Luna nods while her twin brother crosses his arms stubbornly. "Fine."

"Let's go, Leo," Luna instructs. They leave Bakugan Interspace, hoping their friends will be alright.

"Alright, let's get these kids out of here," Jack says. He rides off on the Wheel of Fortune to another arena. Yusei, Akiza, and Crow get on their own duel runners and ride off as well.

"I summon Black Winged Dragon!"

"I summon Stardust Dragon!"

"I summon Black Rose Dragon!

"I summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

They ride off, their dragons close behind as they call the evacuations.

"Time to go, kids!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Jarachi, get these kids out of here!"

_Time to go._

Marucho smiles at the screen. "Way to go, guys. Everyone is almost out."

"Hey, Sy, what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know." Syrus fixes his glasses as what looks like a fire engine red motorcycle flies by, blowing away his glasses

"Hey, I'd recognize that streak of red anywhere," Jaden enthuses. "Hey, Yusei!"

Yusei halts his duel runner, turning to the sound of his name. "Jaden Yuki?"

"Hey, Sarge, who's Jaden yelling at?" Hassleberry asks of Syrus.

"I don't know. I don't recognize him."

Jaden runs up to Yusei, waving his hand over his head.

"But apparently Jaden does," Syrus sweatdrops.

"Yusei, what's going on?" Jaden asks, stopping beside the duel runner.

"Interspace's creator is calling an emergency evacuation so he can shut it down. It seems the system's on the fritz."

"You're kidding?"

Yusei shakes his head. "Kinda wish I was. We gotta get everyone out."

"Alright," Jaden agrees. "We'll help."

This time Hassleberry sweatdrops as well as Syrus. "Did he just volunteer us for something?"

"I think he did," Syrus confirms as they watch Jaden return. "What did you volunteer us for this time, Jaden?"

"Emergency evacuation. We gotta get these kids outta here quick."

That snaps Syrus out of his mopey mood. "Okay."

"Well, what are we doing sitting around fer?" Hassleberry demands. "Let's get going."

"Right."

They run off to join the fray of duelists, trainers, and brawlers that file kids out of Interspace. Once all seems clear, they all scour the arenas and alleys one more time before heading out and giving Marucho the "okay".

"You're good to go, buddy," Dan tells him once he's back at the transport station.

"Alright, I'll set the shutdown to a timer and meet you guys out there in a sec," Marucho confirms.

"Be careful." Dan hangs up, glancing at the group around him. They all exited not where they specifically entered, but at the Bakuna region station and everyone was positive no one was left behind. "Role call! Shun!"

Silent as ever, he only nods.

"Jake!"

"Yo!"

"Fabia!"

"I'm here."

"Mira's back on Vestal…Ren left a while ago…Yugi!"

Pharaoh chuckles. "I'm here."

"Joey!"

"Present and accounted for!"

"Ash!"

"Pika-chu!"

"Dawn!"

"Pip pip lup!"

"Yusei?" Yugi adds.

Yusei nods. "Jack's here…Leo and Luna left a while ago…Akiza?"

"Here."

"Crow?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Jaden?"

"At your service! Sy?"

"Here," Syrus sighs.

"Hassleberry?"

"Present, Sarge!"

"Good, it seems everyone's here," Dan approves. "Now we wait for Marucho."

Right on cue, Marucho jogs out of the transport station and glances at his wristband as he stops beside the group. "Five, four, three, two…"

The lights in the building go out, but inside Interspace is a whole other story. It starts at its center and spreads outward, deleting everything there was and completely erasing the digital world into nonexistence.

Tears well at Marucho's eyes and he wipes them away on his sleeve. Dan pats his little friend's shoulder, smiling at him. "I'm sorry, pal."

"No worries," Marucho dismisses. "I remember exactly how I set it up the first time. If my hypothesis is correct, I should be able to bring Bakugan Interspace back without any lingering effects of the collision.

**Tea: Yay, happy ending! **

**Me: Yeah, not quite.**

**Tea: What do you mean?**

**Me: Read on to find out what happens next!**

**Runo: You mean she's not done yet?**


	10. Square 1

**Me: Hello!**

**Tea: Where have you been?**

**Me: Uh... *whispers* I do not own Pokémon, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or the awesomesauce creatures. Go!**

**Runo: Hey!**

"Well, that's good," Drago approves.

The laptop-like rectangle Fabia keeps tucked away in her cloak beeps and she pulls it out, examining it. Her eyes widen in shock at its readings. "Oh no," she gasps.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks. "I thought we won. The collision point of our universes was destroyed. Isn't everything all right?"

She shakes her head. "I was too late. The point of impact had spread in the time I spent looking for you guys."

"So, what does that mean?" Ash asks.

"It means the universes will continue to destroy one another until there is nothing left of them," Marucho explains. "Fabia, please, there has to be something we can do."

"I'm not sure what there is to do. I hoped I could stop it at its source, by destroying the source, but I was wrong. I apologize deeply." She bows to her newfound friends, terribly regretful for the failure.

"Don't apologize."

Her head snaps up and her eyes flick around the group. They land on the only two who don't make eye contact with her.

"It's not your fault," Shun continues.

"He's right," Pharaoh agrees. "You are not to blame for the colliding of our worlds, nor are you to blame for the destruction it causes.

"If anything, we thank you for the warning and the attempt to help.

"You are a good person, Fabia."

She smiles. "Thank you."

"And I wouldn't believe you were Fabia if that wasn't true." Shun cracks a smile and finally makes eye contact.

"Thank you," she repeats.

"But what do we do now?" Jaden asks. "Just let the world crumble to bits?"

"No way!" Hassleberry denies. "If I've learned anything from you, Jaden, it's that you never give up without a fight—heck you don't give up then."

"Right."

"But we still have no idea where to go from here," Crow counters. "Shutting down a virtual world is one thing, but what do we do when that digital buffer between the universes is gone?"

"Wait a minute," Marucho breathes. "Fabia, you said destroying the source would stop this destruction. Well, maybe, Interspace wasn't the source."

"What do you mean, Marucho?" Dan asks. "Of course Interspace was the source. That's where this entire mess started."

"Yeah, but you weren't there for the entire explanation. Someone forced the universes to collide. Maybe if we find who did it, we can find out how to stop this."

"That explains the Egyptian Gods' uneasiness during battle," Yugi murmurs, holding up the three cards. "They could sense there was something wrong."

"But how do we find this guy, or even start looking for that matter?" Jack asks.

A police car pulls up beside the transport station, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Look who it is," Yusei states.

"Trudge and Mina."

"No, it's Officer Jenny," Ash counters.

The door swings open and out steps a blue haired officer as well as Leo and Luna. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Yusei!" The twins chorus, running up to him.

"No worries, Officer," Marucho excuses. "There seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding. Everything here is under control."

Her eyes scan the group for any adults that could be considered responsible for the overwhelming number of children and see Jack and Yusei as fit, then she comes across Ash and Dawn and the two Pokémon on their shoulders. "Hey, I recognize you! You're that kid from Kanto, my sister told me about—the one who blew up the Viridian City Pokémon Center, right?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me, I guess…"

"You blew up a Pokémon Center?" Dawn sweatdrops. "How'd you manage to do that?"

"I was stopping Team Rocket, okay?"

"Focus, guys," Yusei orders. "Thanks anyway, ma'am."

"Just call if anything comes up." She steps back into her police vehicle and drives away.

"You were saying?" Jack asks, returning to his earlier question. "How do we find who did this?"

"I don't know," Marucho admits. "But we have to try. It can't be too difficult. The Battle Brawlers have saved the world once we'll do it again."

"Same here," Joey agrees. "Yugi, know that I'm always right behind you, no matter what."

"Right, Joey," Yugi adds.

"This is nowhere near a first for us," Leo cheers. "Dark Signers and Yliaster are done and over, but now the Signers have to save the world again! Yay!"

Luna shakes her head at her brother.

"Doesn't sound too hard, right Sy?" Jaden asks.

"Easy for you to say," Syrus sighs.

"Hassleberry?"

"You know I've always got your back, Sarge."

"What do you think, Lugia?"

_It wouldn't be the craziest thing you've done._

"Count me in," Dawn agrees.

"Pika-chu!"

"_Piiiiiip_-lup!"

"Well then I guess it's settled," Ash declares. "We're gonna save our worlds."

The words of the group surrounding her bring tears to Fabia's eyes. She can't believe total strangers would help her like this, let alone believe her claim. "Thank you. Thanks to all of you. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it," Joey dismisses.

"It's what we do," Marucho adds.

"He's right," Ash agrees.

"Girls gotta stick together, right?" Akiza laughs.

Fabia laughs as well. "You guys are too nice."

"You're right," Jaden agrees. "But who ever said being too nice was a bad thing?"

"No one ever did," Hassleberry states.

"Right," Marucho nods. "Inside Bakugan Interspace is a dimension transporter. Once it's back up, we can do some investigating in both our worlds. What do you say, Fabia?"

"It sounds like a great plan, Marucho. Thank you."

*Days later*

Bakugan Interspace is back up in no time and Marucho starts up the dimension transporter, setting its coordinates for their counterpart dimension.

"Okay," he decides. "I've set it for your Neathia, Fabia. Hopefully we'll find our culprit there."

"Hopefully," Fabia agrees.

A portal opens before the group and they file in one-by-one: Dan with Drago in tow, Shun and Taylean, Jake and Coredem , Yugi, Joey, Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, Dawn with Piplup in her arms, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis who found Jaden while waiting for the tournament to restart, Yusei on his duel runner, Jack riding the wheel of fortune, Akiza mounted on her own duel runner, Crow ready with his blackwing deck, and finally Marucho and Fabia bringing up the rear. "You ready, Fabia?" Marucho asks.

Fabia nods. "You bet. I'm not about to let anyone destroy my home."

"And neither are we." He sets the portal to close in thirty seconds and rushes in after the Neathian Princess ,Tristar just behind him.

"Yeah-heah!" the little, blue Bakugan cheers, struggling to keep up. "We're gonna save the world…again! Isn't this great?"

"It sure feels like I'm fighting side-by-side Preyas, Elfin, or Akwimos to stop the bad guy threatening us, our friends, or both, only this time, it's with a whole new friend!"

"You got that right-huh-hey, who're Preyas, Elfin, and Akwimos? I don't think I've met them before?"

"Jealous?" Marucho teases.

"No!"

"Don't worry, they're my past battling partners. I haven't seen Preyas in the longest time." Marucho thinks back to when the Bakugan first arrived on earth and how he and Preyas were part of the original battle brawlers, saving the world from Hal-G and Naga. Marucho can't remember a better time before that. It seems that his life really started when Dr. Michael opened that first portal between earth and Vestroia. That was when he first met Dan and the others and made real friends outside his father's mansion.

**Me: Well?**

**Tea: Well?**

**Me: That's my line.**

**Runo: You never answered the question though. Where have you been.**

**Me: Don't miss out! Peace!**


	11. New Neathia

**Me: Hello!**

**Tea: Long time no see.**

**Runo: Really. Where have you been.**

**Me: I've been busy. Finals, studying-**

**Tea: You study?**

**Me: Ah-...Fine. But I have been busy.**

**Runo: Yvee does not own Pokémon, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or their amazingly awesome creatures.**

**Me: You heard the girl. Start!**

The group arrives in the counterpart Neathia and the brawlers gasp at the sight.

It is not the beautiful, peaceful, serene Neathia they remember. The trainers and duelists just look on, slightly unphased. Ash and Dawn are disturbed by the sight of such a squalid, dark, and war torn place while their Pokémon cover their eyes in fear. The duelists examine it with curiosity. In the center of all the grotesque neighborhoods stands a shimmering palace like that of the Neathia the brawlers recognize.

"Welcome to my Neathia, young battlers. I know it's not like the Neathia you know and that's because they are opposites. While your Neathia is a thriving society of constant renaissance, mine is just the opposite, falling apart. I only wish my sister would do something about it. She is Queen Serena, but she is a very spoiled, stuck up queen at that."

"Wow," Dan breathes. "Nothing like our Queen Serena, huh Drago?"

"Not at all," Drago agrees.

"Isn't there something we have to do, a mission perhaps?" Jack urges. "We're not here to chat about the differences between the two universes. We're here to find out why they collided in the first place and hopefully fix that."

"Jack's right," Yusei states. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way. If we find anything, we'll call the others, okay?"

"Right," the group agrees.

"Alright, let's go!" Marucho shouts.

The duel runners rev off into the streets of Neathia, the trainers take to the skies on their Pokémon, the brawlers ride their Bakugan out, and the last few duelists without a dramatic mean of exit search the neighborhoods and alleys.

"Sarge," Hassleberry starts. "We gotta get ourselves some cool rides."

"I agree," Syrus says. "This place is creepy."

"C'mon, guys," Jaden laughs. "Just think of it as another adventure. I mean we've faced worse, haven't we?"

"Yeah," Syrus mutters. "You. Talk about a challenge."

"That's real nice, bring up my Supreme King days."

"Hey, you were a fierce opponent," Hassleberry agrees.

"Oh, and now I'm not?"

"Uh…" Syrus and Hassleberry fumble for words.

"Don't sweat it. I'm just teasing," Jaden laughs.

"Good."

"You!"

They stop in the middle of an alley where a cloaked figure stands, blocking their path.

"You're not from here."

"Uh, no we're not," Jaden chuckles warily. "How'd you guess?"

"Just luck," the figure shrugs. "Now, I challenge you." He whips his arm out, holding a Bakugan high in the air.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Jaden enthuses, opening his duel disk. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Uh, Sarge, I thought we were on a mission." Hassleberry sweatdrops at Jaden's over enthusiasm to any sort of battle.

"Yeah, J," Syrus agrees. "We don't have time for a duel."

"There's always time for a duel, Sy." Jaden returns his attention to the cloaked figure. "Now, get your game on, stranger."

The figure shakes with laughter and drops a card beside him. "My pleasure. Gate card set!" He throws out a brawling gate card so their field is marked with a fading purple glow. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

"If you don't mind," Jaden says, drawing a card. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization! With it, I can fuse the Burstinatrix and Avian in my hand to make Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Flame Wingman appears on the field, ready to fend off Hydranoid. "That'll do for now."

"Humph," Hydranoid scoffs. "He doesn't look to tough."

"Eye on the ball, Hydranoid," the figure orders. "We're here to keep them from moving on, not to test your strength."

"Fine," Hydranoid grumbles.

"Who are you?" Hassleberry asks hesitantly.

The figure hesitates then lowers his hood to reveal spiky, blonde hair and a mask that covers nearly half his face. "Call me Masquerade. You're friends with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, right?"

"You mean Dan, Shun, and Marucho?" Syrus asks. "Yeah."

"Good. Ability activate! Death Trident!"

"That doesn't sound good. Flame Wingman, take flight!" Flame Wingman takes off, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Now attack!" The monster throws a ball of fire at Hydranoid and it hits its target dead center.

The smoke begins to dissipate and reveals a perfectly fine Bakugan. "Not even a tickle," Hydranoid chuckles.

"Uh oh." Jaden draws a card, glancing at it quickly. His gaze flicks back to Syrus and Hassleberry. "You two go on ahead. At this rate, we'll never find our culprit."

"But, Sarge-"

"Just go. I'll be fine." He gives his friends a smile and thumbs up. "I'll take him down one, two, three."

"Okay," Syrus allows. The two run ahead, past Masquerade and deeper into town.

"Let's get on with our battle," Masquerade laughs.

"You just read my mind."

_Do you see anything, Ash?_

"No," Ash sighs. "I think this may have been a bad idea. I can't see a thing from up here. Besides, look at that crowd."

_Hmm…You're right._ Lugia descends from the air and vanishes into its Pokéball. Ash pulls out another one, the Pokéball of someone that is better suited for running across rough terrain.

"Entei! I choose you!"

"C'mon, Virizion!" Dawn calls out.

They hop onto the backs of the new Pokémon and Rayquaza disappears into its Pokéball. The two take off down the street, practically flying to the crowd they saw from the sky. They leap between groups of people in the crowd, taking advantage of the few gaps and finally landing at its center. There, a cloaked figure, sits, slightly glowing white. Ash glances around and notices the crowd is in a trancelike state. _Weird. _He looks at Dawn whose stare mimics the crowd's stares.

"Dawn?" Ash asks, waving his hand in front of her face. "Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Don't bother."

He turns back to the cloaked person in the center of the group. "Who are you?" he demands.

"Kazarina. Now, prepare for a battle, Ash Ketchum. Because you won't make it any farther than here without defeating me."

"That's fine by me. I'll take you on. This'll be easy."

"Will it now? Bakugan brawl. Rise, Lumagrowl!"

"Bakugan, huh? Well, then let's go, Groudon!"

The gargantuan beasts stare each other down, Lumagrowl snickering evilly and Groudon roaring in defiance.

"You see anything on your end, Yusei?" Jack asks, speeding down the streets.

"No," Yusei responds. "Wait! There's someone. I'm gonna check it out."

"I see him too," Crow agrees. "Creepy looking guy in a cloak?"

"That's him."

"Kay. I'll see you there."

"Right."

"Uh, guys?"

"What's wrong, Akiza?" Jack asks.

"I think you should check this out." Her face disappears from the screen of four-way-communication and is replaced by a view of Jaden's and Masquerade's battle, showing Hydranoid and Rainbow Neos facing off in battle.

"Hey, I've got a battle on view too," Crow agrees, replacing his face with Ash's battle against Kazarina. "Looks like someone's trying to get our attention."

"Either that, or they don't want us searching their world," Yusei suggests. "I guess we'll have to find out. "

The duelists speed toward where their opponent lies, readying their duel runners for battle. Akiza makes it to their destination first and pulls over beside the cloaked figure. "Who are you?" she demands.

The figure chuckles, whipping his arm out to his side. "I'm known as Spectra to your friends, the Brawlers, Spectra Phantom."

"Well then, Mr. Phantom, get ready to duel, because I challenge you."

"Very well then. Get off your bike and ready yourself for battle."

"I'm more of a battle on the run kind of person. Try and keep up." She revs her duel runner and speeds around him. "But if it's too much for you, I guess I could stop."

"Hm," he laughs. "Bakugan brawl! Rise, Darkus Infinity Helios!"

"Ready when you are, Spectra," Helios grumbles. Spectra hops onto Helios's shoulder and they take off after Akiza.

"I summon Revival Rose in defense position and place one card face down, ending my turn. You're move."

"Ha. Don't think I'll stick with this turns thing. Ability Activate! Flamour Quasar!"

"I activate my face down!" Akiza shouts. "Mirror Force! This Trap Card stops your attack dead in its tracks and deals you the damage instead." She draws her next card. "Next I summon my Twilight-Rose Knight." She smirks. "Now that I have the necessary monsters on my field, I can Synchro summon. So I tune my Revival Rose with my Twilight-Rose Knight.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The floral dragon appears on the field, roaring out at Helios.

**Me: Well?**

**Tea: Nice cliff hanger.**

**Me: Nice to be appreciated.**

**Runo: Oh, you're not appreciated... hehe**

**Me: Real nice. I can get rid of you.**

**Tea: No thanks.**

**Runo: Yeah. No need for rash decisions.**

**Me: Thought not. Peace! ;)**


End file.
